The Past Comes Back
by NaLuLover1o1
Summary: Natsu saved her once before and now she is back. Follow Aria Silver in her adventure as she finds the boy who saved who 10 years ealier. Find out about her past. Learn who she will fall in love with. Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic yeah! Ok here we go! Just so you know this story takes place after Tenrou Island arc!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, only my OC's!

Chapter 1: The Fated Encounter

*10 Years Earlier*

? POV

My feet smashed against the soil as I ran. Deeper into the harsh forest, that hid before me. Evergreens that topped each other prevented me from seeing farther than a few feet. The cracks of wood and the stomps of feet followed close behind me as I ran into the night. The snarls of the few men that had survived grew louder as they crept closer, the seconds ticking by. I had barely made it out alive but they still chased me, a dark guild called Pure Blood. What they wanted from me, my immense power that could top even those of the Ten Wizard Saints. I could no longer fight due to losing my magic powers. 'Fighting one thousand people sure takes a toll on a person, each one having magic power of course. Even the Master didn't have a chance again me' I snicker in my head. I squinted my sea blues eyes, 'Where is the end of this forest? If I don't find it soon those two will catch up. Why did I leave Luther and Kage in that room? Huh, well what's life without a little bit of adventure in it'. As I ran, I began remember what the dark guild had done to me during the one day they had captured me.

_*Flashback*_

_A small girl no more than the age of eight was dragged into the run down building by a man covered in black. Her blond hair that went down to her waist in bouncing curls, was now covered in blood. Her sea blue eyes fighting back tears that she had been keeping in, since the death she witnessed. Her white dress that a princess would have worn, now in tatters, covered with dirt and the blood of the family she had only known. The only possession she had left of her family, a dagger that hung around her neck by a chain. The dagger jingled each time it hit her chest, breaking her heart a little more every time. A gag was tied around her moth, preventing her to scream and speak, she had a hard time breathing due to the tightness .Her petite arms were tied behind her back, as she was kicked inside the room the Master was in. It was a beautiful room compared to the rest of the guild. A chandler hung from the ceiling, the walls were covered with velvet drapery. The windows had glass pictures of demons taking life of the innocent. The floor was tile that was so clean I could see my rugged appearance in. The door was made of pure oak and had the appearance that blood had been splattered on it. Pictures of suffering people, killing, and ghost had been carved into the wood. Two men stood in front of the door, blocking it in case I had an attempt to use it as an exit. The man on the left side of the door had a scar than ran from his forehead to underneath his right eye. His hair was dirty brown, as were his eyes. The man's hair was spiked upward but a few strands of hair fell onto his face. His face was the face of an almond, his skin tan as a rock. He wore a cloak than concealed the rest of his body. The other man towered over all. From where I was he was about 6" body was mostly covered from bandages but I could see that he had been severely burned. 'I wonder what happened to him? Was it his Master?' I continued looking at the man with confusion. His hair was a light auburn, long and falling down his back into a braid. His eyes were like emeralds, sparkling when light hit them. I was dragged forward by the man in black as he faced me to his Master. He then bowed and left the room. The man in front of her made the devil himself look godly. His hair was black as ash, it was put in a style to look as horns came out of his head. His eyes were bright red, like the colour of blood. He wore a cloak that was covered in jewels of black and red. The smell of human blood strongly emitted from him. "Well look, the princess has finally come. Glad you could join us dear. As you probably know I am Master of this glorious guild, Lothaire. Now will you comply and have a little chat with me or shall you suffer the same fate as your father?" A image flashed inside her mind, a giant shadow that lurked in the darkness of the forests unknown to most who walked upon Earthland. A tear flashed down her face as anger rose within her. "Hit a nerve have we? Luther tie that thing to a chair, and Kage after he is down remove the gag." The men from the door step forward and bowed to Lothaire. The man with the concealed burn marks came forth and lifted me up into a chair. 'So his name is Luther'. I knew he must have been in immense pain but he did what his master told him to do. A rope appeared out of thin air as Luther began to tie tight knots around my hands and feet, weaving them into the chair.' He must be a Requip mage! If I have to fight him it will be a pinch, though I still for sorry for him. What am I thinking he's part the dark guild that killed father. My only family I had.' She couldn't stop another tear from sliding down her face. 'Great now they will think I'm weak, if father was still here I bet he would tell me "Tears are meant for the weak, not the strong like you my dear daughter". Huh, I Never thought I would be missing one of his speeches.' Luther finished tying the last of the rope as he stood away and bowed. The man who the scar came next and removed the gag from my mouth. My mouth was severely dry from dehydration. She turned her gaze to the man with the scar. 'He must be Kage. What a strange name, father never told me a name of this kind.' A cough was heard from in front of her, she turned her gaze only to be met by a smug gaze of Lothaire. "Let's begin our chat now shall we little girl. You have something that only comes once every ten thousand years. Something rare that anyone would do anything to get their hands on, include kill you. You have power that makes One Magic look as a beginner technique. You are lucky that my members didn't kill you, only that large beast. What a small price to pay for something so large." I could not keep my rage intact much longer. "You dare defy me you lowly joke for a wizard! You took everything precious to me and now you ask my powers! You shall never live to see another day. All of you shall die due to my pain and sorrow". The ropes were incinerated within a second as I pushed forward to the Master. Within a second I was behind him, unsheathing my dagger and slitting his throat. The lifeless body of Lothaire fell to the ground with a thump, blood splatting everywhere. My power surged within me as I began walking out the doors to the guild members. "One down, plenty more to go"._

_*Flashback End*_

I shivered as I thought of the event that played a few hours before. " Note to self: Never let my power go out of control again."My body was now aching from the intense fight.' But at least I won with my life' I kept running then I saw it. A foot in front of me was a hollow tree, not able to been seen if by glancing around. 'Thank Edolas, I have finally caught a break' I practically jumped into the hole of the large Evergreen. ' Now what? I can't stay here long or else Luther and Kage will find me. My powers out so I can't wait them out and ambush them, and a dagger won't work against a Requip mage. I guess I'll wait a few minutes and then set off again. I'll just close my eyes, I won't fall asleep….

*2 Hours Later*

SNAP! 'Hmmm what's happening? Oh no I fell asleep. Stupid me! Please tell me it's not Kage or Luther. A ruff voice spoke outside my hiding place, ``Dammit are you sure that girl went this way Kage?" My body froze, 'Just my luck, the unwanted appeared. Some of my power has appeared. Two mages against 10% of my power, I can do this.' I positioned myself for the ambush, careful not to make a noise. "She's near, within ten feet". I pounced out of my hiding, my hand enflamed in a shining light. I stroked my hand to the face of Luther; he flew back twenty feet and smashed into a great Evergreen, knocked unconscious. I filled up with pride as I knew my freedom was almost clear. Just as soon as I filled with pride my body fell to the ground, crushed under an invisible force. Deep breathes were head behind me, I struggled to turn my head. Behind me was no other than Kage, the man with the scar. "Thought you could run, huh? I thank you for killing Lothaire, it took much blood off of my hands. Now I can have your great power to myself! Will you come silently or will I have to tie you up and drag you as before?" My eyes grew in shock. 'Wait he was the man in black, but how could he be? He was in the room as I was dragged in. AND HOW IS HE KEEPING ME DOWN? Calm down, he is probably using Gravity Change. Although, this has a different feeling. I'll have to wait and find out.' Kage snickered. "As I see you confused as to why I can hold someone as great as you down. I'll tell you and to answer your question; no this is not Gravity Change." 'Wait did he just read my mind?' "Yes I did darling. As I was saying, I have a magic like no other, like yours. Yours is great and complex while mine is simple but hard to break. My magic breaks down all magic into nothing. It literally makes anyone powerless, including you." My logic scattered into a million pieces. 'There is no such thing on Earthland, only someone who can master One Magic can perform that. I need to get out of here. I guess my only chance is my dagger.' I attempted to lift myself from the ground only to be pushed down again. Kage laughs could be heard from throughout the forest. "It's useless girl, now so our travel shall be easy let's use some Sleep Magic." Kage bent down to my side and placed his cool fingers on top of my forehead. A magic circle appeared, I started to feel drowsy. Kage snickered as my eyes closed shut, not before seeing a flash of pink.

*Time skip*

The sun rays danced upon my skin as I began to wake up. 'Morning already? ' I slightly opened my eyes, only to remember what had happened the past day. 'Where on Edolas am I?' I realized I was in a different section of the forest from where I had pasted out, the edge of the forest could be seen. Leaning on a tree was something that surprised me. A meter away was a boy, with pink hair. 'What! Pink hair on a boy? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' As I set myself on my shoulder the boy turned and I got a good look of him. Before me stood a strange boy, he looked about fifteen. His hair was pink and spiked up in different directions. His eyes were onyx and his skin slightly tanned. He wore a black waist coat that had gold trimming around the edges, exposing his well-built chest. His pants consisted of simple white trousers that went down over his knees. His shoes were a pair of sandals that could be bought at any store. Lastly he wore a white scarf that resembled dragon scales. "Hey kid, what was that power you used before? You look strong want to fight?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Umm, I used mu Holy Punch and I rather not fight, I'm not really in the mood." The boy had a look of disappointment but then he look up in confusion up. "How did you get here? What did that guy want from you? What was his name? Keith, Kerry, oh Kage!" I slide away in discomfort. "I'd rather not talk about how I got here. Although I can tell you that he wanted my power." The boy smiled so brightly I couldn't help from smiling myself. "No wonder why he wanted your power, you're so powerful from what I saw." My smile brightened. "Thanks. By the way who are you?" He stood up; as did I. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm fifteen. Mage of Fairy Tail. Son of Igneel." My eye widened. 'The dragon Igneel, so he is Dragon Slayer. "Who are you?" I smiled lightly and told Natsu who I was. "My name is Aria Silver. I'm eight years old. So far I'm not a mage of any guild. I have had many parents but my real father is Acnologia."

And done! Well that was fun. Sorry if I didn't say her name until the end, I wanted it to be a surprise.

So Aria is the daughter of Acnologia. Natsu's here! But no Happy, probably at the guild still.

Next chapter takes place after the Tenrou Island arc. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me suggestions for the story. Hope you liked my Fanfic and read the chapters to come!

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back. Hope you all liked the first chapter! This chapter is now in the present. Aria is now eighteen in case you were too lazy to do the math. Let's get this story rolling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Chapter 2: The Face I Once Knew

Aria POV

The train moved along as I hummed a tune to myself. 'I'll be able to see you soon Natsu! How long ago was it? Ten years today that I last saw you.' My mind drifted to the day we met.

_*Flashback*_

"_My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm fifteen. Mage of Fairy Tail. Son of Igneel." My eyes widened. 'The dragon Igneel, so he is Dragon Slayer. "Who are you?" I smiled lightly and told Natsu who I was. "My name is Aria Silver. I'm eight years old. So far I'm not a mage of any guild. I have had many parents but my real father is Acnologia." His eyes practically blew out in amazement. "You're only eight and you have that kind of power! Acnologia must have been a great wizard." I chucked at his words. 'Of course he doesn't know who Acnologia is. Most dragons have never lived to tell a tale. 'I took a breath in and sighed. "Well he wasn't really human, he was a dragon. King of the Dragons, if I may say so myself". Natsu fell over flat on his face, earning himself a bump on the head. "Wait so you're a Dragon Slayer too! I knew there were others but I never thought I would ever meet one! Where is your dragon? Did he disappear on X777 too like mine?" My mind fuzzed with the questions. "I guess you could say I am a Dragon Slayer. Umm Acnologia well…" I knew I was going to cry. Nothing I could do could prevent what happened next. My throat began to lump up as I felt my chest tighten up. Tear began flooding down may face. "They…..killed….him" I couldn't help myself; I fell to the ground and began sobbing like the little girl I was. Natsu stood eyes wide, pity and anger swirling between them. Natsu sat down beside me and took me in his arms. He cradled me like a lost child, miles from home. "Who killed your dragon Aria?" My answer was barley audible but I knew Natsu would be able to hear it with his enhanced senses. "A dark guild called Pure Blood, I killed most of them but two got away. They came and attacked me for vengeance. That's when you came I guess." Natsu hugged me tighten and whispered in my ear. "I got the one with the burn marks but that Kage got away. I promise that as long as I live, I will kill Kage and get your revenge." My felt my eyes drop as I lost consciousness. I let out one last sentence before I fell into the darkness. "Thank you Natsu."_

_*Flashback End*_

"Aria? Hello you in there? ARIA!" I popped out of my memory as I looked to my left and saw my best friend sitting next to me. "Yes Aiko?" A smirk appeared on her lips. "You were thinking about him weren't you?" My face blush a beet red. "Was not you dumb Exceed!" I found Aiko about a year after my encounter with Natsu. She was just a little egg back then. 'My how time flies' I examined Aiko closely noticing every detail about her. She had sky blue hair that could put the sky to shame. She had navy eyes that stood out like a white flag in a red room. On one side of her ears was a white bow that she never took off. Unlike other Exceeds we had encounter she had silver wings, I found that it made her unique. "Aria, are you dozing off again? We will miss our stop if you do!" I snap out of my train of thought. 'She's right the next stop is Magnolia. I wonder what Natsu is like now? Hopefully he is still the same as he was that day.' I began to yawn as sleep deprivation took over me. 'Uhhhh, I'm so tired. No sleep two days strait.' I looked over to Aiko. "Hey Aiko, I'm going to take a quick nap okay. Wake me up five minutes before the train stops. Night" Aiko just nodded and turned her head to the passing scenery. I began to doze off and sleep finally took over me.

*Time Skip*

I felt something nudging me. It wouldn't stop and it was consistent, getting harder and harder. Soon it devolved into a punch. I flashed out of dream land and looked at Aiko. "Ow that kind of hurt you know! Next time just speak in my hear or something!" Aiko looked at my face, full of annoyance. "I did that for ten minutes and you didn't wake up. When I poked you and you didn't wake up I used my brute strength." I sighed. "Sorry, I guess I am a deep sleeper. By the way, how long until we get to Magnolia?" Just as Aiko was about to speak a sweet voice came over the intercom. "Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Magnolia in two minutes. Please take your entire luggage and wait at the appropriate exit. Thank you and have a great day." I stood up from my seat and took my only bag with me, filled with money and necessaries. I started to walk to the exit, Aiko following. The train began to slow down as the station came into view. As the train pulled up to the station I looked out the window. Hundreds of people were in the train station. "Well Aiko I guess here we go!" The doors opened and we both walk out together. Passing through the groups of people we reached the end of the train station and looked around. "Hey Aiko, do you know where we go from here?" Aiko's silver wings came out from here back. "I'll take a look from the sky and find out where it is. Be back in a few." Aiko then flew off leaving me all alone. I started to take in my surroundings. 'From what I read Magnolia has 60,000 people living here. It was mostly known for magic due to the guild Fairy Tail. After the guild's top wizards disappeared for several years, which made the guild move to the outskirts of town. I guess I know a lot about this place.' Coming from the sky was Aiko. She landed on my shoulder. "It's just a little south from here, near the wooded area. It won't take a long walk. I bet you're tired so we could fly there and get there in fifteen minutes." I smile at my best friend. "Thank you Aiko. Are you ready to go?" She returned the smile. "If you're ready, I'm all set." Aiko's silver wings popped out of her sky blue fur. She then picked me up and we began flying to the south. Our adventure would now begin

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Natsu's POV

It was a regular day at the guild. Gray and I were fighting. Erza was eating her cake. Lucy and Levy were talking about books, and of course Cana was drinking. Though, none of us had any idea that it was about to change.

"Hey pervert, where are your clothes? "I called to Gray. Gray then looked to see he was only in his boxers. "Shut your trap Hot-head!" That was it. "Want to go Ice Princess" Gray then grinned and began to run at me. "Only if you are squinty eyes!" I began to run up to him only to be punch down to the ground by Erza. I looked over to see Gray in the same position as me. "Are you two fighting?" Gray and I immediately got up and put our arms around each other. "N….No mam! Were the best of friends right Gray!" "Right Natsu" Erza then turned to walk away. "Okay then. Now where did I leave my strawberry cake?" As soon as Erza turned her head I ran away from Gray. 'Better not got her angry twice in one day! Hmmm, what should I do for the rest of the day? Maybe I should go on a mission with Luce!' "Hey Luce do you want to…" Three things happened in the next five seconds. One, a familiar smell entered my nose. The smell of roses and lilacs. 'Is that…No it couldn't…I thought she… Two, a scream filled the air. All the guild members turned their head and ran to the door. Three, a girl with blond hair that was braided down her back was falling from the sky. Her sea blue eyes filled with fear, fresh tears falling. She wore a golden dress that would gracefully touch her feet if she was on solid ground. In her hands was a blue Exceed that looked twice as terrified as her. She turned her head to look at me and her eyes widened in happiness. "NATSU" It was her, no doubt about it. I turned my head to Happy. He nodded and we flew into the sky. He whipped me up higher and I caught her just as she was going to hit a tree. 'Just in the nick of time.' Her eyes furrowed together and then she opened them. She jumped out of my arms and started to blush. "Ummm, sorry about that Natsu." I just went up to her and hugged her, ignoring her apology. "Where in the world have you been all this time Aria?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(- )-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)- (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Yes finally I'm done. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter so much is going to happen! When will I update….Who knows. Thanks for reading. Until Next Time Rate and God PLEASE Review.


End file.
